Morning
by dzrfe
Summary: They finally settled on a way to resolve their disagreements. (M just in case, not that there's much nsfwities in there)


**a/n ok this is set when they're in the fire dragon team yeah i dont remember if they were exactly friends at the time but did i care enough to rewatch the episodes and do research? no. pls dont hate me it was based off an imagine **

**I****magine your OTP kissing in a private area with the door unlocked, and person A begins to unzipper/unbutton/rip/whatever Person B's shirt, and one of their mutual friends walks through the unlocked door.**

**btw they dont sleep with shirts on(;**

* * *

Every time he saw him, he got this fucking feeling. Nagumo had the desire to punch him in the face - how could he be so carefree knowing he was such a pain in the ass? It felt so different than his usual loathing though - it gave his stomach a burning sensation, gut twisting heavily with the thought of him. It was unlike anything he'd felt before, despite the feeling that had been following him around every time he looked the little bastard in the eyes.

As he walked through the corridors into the bathroom, his teammate seemed to be making his way there too. For fuck's sake. He just wanted to grab him by the shirt and shake the shit out of him until he collapsed on the floor. The pissed off redhead entered the bathroom, a sour expression adopted onto his face.

_He just has to ruin everything._

Suzuno's head turned towards him, hair unbrushed as usual. 'Morning, Nagumo.'  
'Fuck off.'  
'I thought we put our hatred for each other behind ourselves.' Suzuno appeared unaffected and continued with his routine.  
'In your dreams.'  
'Really? Do we have to argue this early in the morning?' Suzuno arched an eyebrow, reaching for his toothbrush at the same time as Nagumo.  
A slightly forced anger surged through Nagumo's body. 'Well if you didn't talk to me… then maybe we wouldn't argue in the first place!'  
Suzuno took his time brushing his teeth, only facing the hotheaded boy afterwards. He took a step towards Nagumo. 'Just remember, I'm better than you. Maybe not physically, but intellectually.'  
Nagumo copied the narcissist's move, trying to intimidate him (but to no avail - they were the nearly the exact same height.) Disbelief spread across his face. _Did he really just-? _ His hand shot towards Suzuno's shirt and pulled it towards him until their noses were touching.  
'I thought you would have known better than to fuck with me.'

Suzuno's scowl curled into a smirk. Nagumo's face went nearly the same shade as his hair as he once again grew aware of that constant fuzzy, burning feeling devouring his insides. _Ah. It's lust. That's what he makes me feel._  
'I could say the same for you.' Somehow, the icy soccer player had managed to maintain a respectful tone throughout their entire argument.  
'I'd like to point out that you lost the match against the Inazuma Caravan. After challenging them.' Nagumo grinned to himself for remembering such a long forgotten factor.  
'So? It's not like I was exclusive to the matter.'  
Nagumo's voice gradually grew louder, more feisty. 'Don't talk down to me. I'm not fucking afraid to do anything.'  
'Prove it.' The cold whisper, begging for it. You could tell in his tone, you could see it in the glimmer of his eyes expressionless eyes. It was a dare.

For a second that seemed like an eternity, his words echoed in Nagumo's mind. It was an opportunity. He was gonna prove it. Using the collar of the shirt he had never let go of, he pulled them even closer, noses knocking against each other as he pushed his lips against the other. Suzuno's celestial blue eyes widened slightly, not expecting him to take the dare seriously. Of course, he should have known better – the tension between the two was always just kind of _there_ and, well, Nagumo hated to back down from a dare.

Their lips locked, violent movements ensued as their teeth knocked together. They both had no experience in kissing whatsoever, but it didn't matter. It felt so right, it relieved all the tension they had bottled up inside them. Suzuno tongue brushed across Nagumo's bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss. His tongue was soft, a touch like velvet - it was all Nagumo had ever wanted. It was so far from romantic - it was needy, messy, hungry. They had been so greedy for this from each other, Nagumo's cinnamon breath and Suzuno's minty scent. Their tongues intertwined like lace, the kiss deepening with every movement. Nagumo felt so daring within the moment, teeth softly pulling against Suzuno's bottom lip, before returning to whatever the fuck they were doing before. Their breathing was hot and heavy, gasping into each other's mouths like they were running marathons (although the sweat accompanying them would make the situation seem even more likely).

They both pulled back for a breath.  
'You…Y-You're pretty good,' Suzuno wheezed, struggling to form the words.  
'Don't s-sweet talk me, I'm not done with you yet!' He finally let go of the collar he had been holding for such a long time, wiping off the sweat that had collected on his hand.

He pushed Suzuno against the wall opposite the mirror, pinning his arms against the wall as he went in for more. Their delicate lips clashed once again as their tongues battled for dominance over one another, both of them determined to prove the strength they had declared earlier.  
The cold-gazed boy let out a strangled moan, wanting him closer, closer to his body. Nagumo pulled away from their passionate kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths. They exchanged eye contact, Suzuno's glacial gaze almost being melted by the burning, hungered amber stare. He got the message.

He let go of his tight grip on Suzuno, admiring the marks he had left on his arms. Nagumo languidly made his way down Suzuno's body, tenderly tracing every part of him with his warm fingers until he reached the fabric separating them. He gingerly tugged on his boxers, movin them down one side of his hips, going back to the kiss while lowering his hand into Suzuno's area. His lips wrapped against Suzuno's once again, a faint groan coming from the back of his throat as Nagumo teased him down below.

And then the door opened. A blonde Korean boy stood at the foot of the door, vermillion eyes becoming the shade of his face as he quickly adjusted to the situation. Of course, they were oblivious to the situation until Terumi actually, you know, gasped.  
_FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK WE DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR_. Nagumo's panicked thoughts matched Suzuno's, their clashing personalities thinking alike. They withdrew from the kiss they had been holding for so long, pulling back at once.

'H-haaah... We-we were just y-yknow… I-I…' Nagumo's mind raced thinking of an explanation, pushing his brain to the point of slight disequilibrium. 'That w-wasn't what it loo-'

'Suzuno, Nagumo. There's no pretending. I saw.' Terumi smiled faintly, despite his heart pounding at 200 beats per minute, probably.

'I-I… D-Don't take it the wrong way though, we aren't y-yknow, love bugs!' Nagumo stuttered. 'It w-was a one time thing!'  
'That doesn't change the situation remotely.'  
Suzuno spoke for the first time since the erotic atmosphere was shattered. 'Listen, Terumi. You spill anything about this and I will kill you with a soccer ball.' The normally calm boy seemed to have… well… broken.  
Terumi brushed a hand through his golden locks, still the colour of a tomato but trying to keep his cool. 'Yeah, yeah. But now I have blackmail material, you see.' Nagumo and Suzuno sighed in unison. 'So I'll pretend I didn't see anything, but I'm just putting it out there. You should probably follow my orders.'

He left without another word, blonde hair flowing behind him.  
'W-well. It's nice that all this started over an argument,' Nagumo chuckled awkwardly.  
'At least we found the solution to settling our differences.' Suzuno winked temptingly before giggling.  
'Eh, I guess you're not so bad then. We cool then?'  
'Yeah. We don't have much of a choice.'


End file.
